


Messiah

by Saharu_chan



Series: Yggdrasil [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Horrific story, M/M, Sexual abuse on child implied, twisted relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharu_chan/pseuds/Saharu_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga avait été chargé de les trouver. Deux avaient déjà été ramenés, vivant au cœur de ténèbres difficiles à supporter. Mais le troisième, lui, avait vécu un Enfer que rien ne pourrait nommer. Et c'était pourtant à lui de venir l'en tirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messiah

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à toutes et à tous,
> 
> Voici un texte écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'Aphrodite.  
> Thèmes noirs abordés, les tags sont là pour vous mettre en garde. En lisant, vous acceptez l'éventualité de ce que vous allez découvrir. Rien de graphique, mais j'estime que l'aspect psychologique est suffisamment difficile pour être signalé.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.
> 
> 1617 mots.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 

Une pluie battante, un bâtiment vétuste, et un jardin dévasté.

Face à la porte délabrée, son Maître avait posé une main sur son épaule, arrachant l’apprenti à ses pensées. Ils avaient échangé un regard lourd de sens, avant que son supérieur n’ouvrît la bouche.

« C’est à toi d’y aller. »

Saga avait acquiescé, conscient de sa mission et de son importance. Il s’était avancé, franchissant l’entrée du lieu d’un pas sûr — qui cessa de l’être dès l’instant où il posa le pied dans la chambre, les sens en alerte. Immédiatement, ce furent les odeurs qui lui sautèrent à la gorge. Nauséabondes, dérangeantes, bien trop parlantes, dans cette pièce sombre et insalubre, au sein de laquelle se trouvaient pourtant des meubles anciens, qu’on aurait dit sortis d’une autre époque.

Saga plissa le nez.

 La fragrance de la mort était là, imprégnant les tissus, rendant l’air lourd et difficile à supporter. La fenêtre, aux vitres jamais lavées, laissait difficilement passer une lumière tamisée, devenue grise une fois passée au filtre de la saleté. Il faisait sombre. Bien trop sombre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s’habituer. Baissant les yeux, il vit que le sol était jonché de vêtements usagés, de morceaux de verre brisés, ainsi que de…Saga frémit. Non. Il ne voulait pas voir cela. Il ferma les yeux, prit le temps d’une inspiration, et avança encore de deux pas, tentant d’oblitérer les preuves de l’évidence qu’il foulait du pied en refusant de la nommer.

Ce fut à cet instant qu’il le vit.

Lié au mur par deux entraves aux chevilles qui avaient enserré sa peau au point de l’ouvrir, la tête penchée sur le côté, les bras ballants dont la main droite était tournée vers le ciel et le regard vide, l’enfant se tenait là. Ses cheveux bleus, à la couleur inégalée, masquaient quelque peu la maigreur de ses joues. Le vêtement ne parvenait pas à en faire autant pour son corps, tandis qu’il se tenait ainsi, noyé dans une chemise usée à la teinte modifiée par le temps, qui ne lui appartenait certainement pas. Il était nu sous cet apparat, sans sembler pour autant sentir le froid qui mordait actuellement la peau de Saga. Son épiderme, à la couleur d’ivoire, paraissait fantasmagorique, et d’une texture presque translucide, en raison de l’étrange lumière qui baignait les lieux.

La peau était zébrée de coupures, de marques, qu’il identifia comme celles de doigts à l’emprise trop brutale —  maculée également de poussière, et de sang. Tout comme son visage, qui époustoufla un instant l’aîné des Gémeaux lorsqu’il arrêta ses yeux sur lui. En dépit de sa posture et de son environnement, en dépit de la couleur carmin qui noyait à demi sa figure et ses cheveux ondulés, en dépit de la luminosité qui empestait la mort et la détresse, l’enfant était magnifique. Sa beauté était irréelle, espiègle et irrationnelle, à l’image du grain de beauté noir qui paraissait jouer, sous l’œil gauche de cet être féérique.

 Une pureté souillée se dégageait de lui tout entier, et sa respiration lente avait un rythme bien à elle, qui hypnotisa Saga. L’espace de quelques secondes, il se perdit dans sa contemplation, incapable de cesser de se repaître de la magnificence de cet être.

A ses côtés, reposait un corps massacré.

Le Grec s’avança d’un pas supplémentaire, identifiant la cause de la mort comme étant due à un cosmos incontrôlable ayant débordé, auquel s’ajoutait… le reste. Puis, son regard croisa celui de l’enfant à ses pieds, incapable de résister à l’abysse turquoise qui l’appelait. Le prisonnier ne réagit pas immédiatement, demeurant ainsi, à le regarder sans réellement le voir. Puis soudain, un sursaut s’empara de lui, comme s’il le discernait enfin. Une seconde s’écoula, sans qu’aucun d’eux ne fît quoi que ce soit. Enfin, l’enfant remua.  Il se contenta de bouger légèrement, comme pour changer de position.

 Saga l’observa sans comprendre déplacer lentement ses jambes. Puis la lumière se fît. Et il vomit.

Etait-ce la moiteur de la pièce ? Les odeurs qui y régnaient ? Le regard mort de cet enfant qui n’avait pas douze ans d’âge ? L’état de son âme plus encore que celui de son corps ? Il l’ignorait. Mais ce fut à l’instant où l’apprenti comprit que le prisonnier commençait à écarter les jambes, qu’un haut-le-cœur incontrôlable le prit. Les morceaux d’un puzzle que son esprit avait refusé de compléter à son arrivée se mirent brutalement en place, jusqu’à faire éclater une vérité qui le poussa à s’effondrer devant l’enfant enchaîné.

La moiteur de la pièce le saisit de nouveau à la gorge, et il se surprit à transpirer. Il avait soif, et les gouttes de transpiration sur son front gênaient sa vision, bien qu’il parvînt sans mal à voir le regard troublé devant lui.

Il s’agenouilla difficilement, tout en essayant de garder une certaine distance entre eux. D’une main qu’il aurait souhaitée plus ferme, il arrêta les genoux qui tentaient de s’éloigner l’un de l’autre. Le goût atroce dans sa bouche n’avait probablement d’égal que l’expression tétanisée de l’être face à lui.

« Non. »

Un langage universel. Que l’enfant ne comprenait pourtant pas.

« Non. Je ne veux pas ça. »

C’était inutile. Il le savait. Comment cette créature enfermée et terrifiée aurait-elle pu saisir ce qu’il essayait de lui expliquer ? Comment aurait-il pu lui faire comprendre que ce n’était pas _cela_ qu’il venait demander ?

Baissant la tête, il prit le temps de réfléchir rapidement. Il voyait encore, tout autour de cet enfant, les langues de feu du cosmos non-maîtrisé qui l’entouraient, comme pour le protéger. Il pouvait les utiliser… Il pouvait l’atteindre comme cela. Saga laissa germer entre ses doigts une étincelle dorée, qu’il fit grandir de plus en plus. C’était risqué, bien évidemment. Un véritable pari sur l’avenir. En montrant une partie d’une galaxie à un mortel qui n’avait pas atteint douze ans, il pouvait tout à fait détruire son esprit. Mais que restait-il réellement à préserver chez cet être massacré ? Que n’avait-il déjà pas vu, pas subi, pas enduré, que Saga pouvait lui imposer ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Se concentrant sur l’énergie naissant dans sa main. Sur l’invitation sans précédent qu’il offrait à la victime de mille tourments. Sur cette nouvelle vie qu’il lui proposait grâce à quelques particules dorées.

Face à lui, les yeux turquoise s’écarquillèrent, alors que les lèvres, étonnamment belles, malgré leur sécheresse et le ravage de morsures trop brutales, semblaient vouloir s’étirer pour prendre une expression de surprise. La main droite immobile tressauta, et l’agitation de son cosmos trouva enfin la paix en effleurant celle de l’apprenti chevalier.  L’enfant leva les yeux. Son regard se porta sur le visage de l’homme qui était entré dans cette pièce d’un pas assuré, sans avoir pour autant souhaiter faire ce que tous les autres avaient désiré jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Il prit conscience pour la première fois de l’étrange tenue de son interlocuteur, ainsi que de ses yeux, ses yeux émeraude, qui le regardaient avec une lueur qu’il n’avait jamais connu jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Et lorsque cet être, aux longs cheveux bleus, et à l’expression si douce, avait brisé les chaînes qui le retenaient depuis si longtemps, avant de tendre les bras vers lui, pour le soulever… Alors seulement, ses doigts s’étaient retirés du cœur du cadavre où ils étaient fermement ancrés. Sa main, poisseuse de sang, s’était agrippée au cou contre lequel il avait été collé, traçant des sillons écarlates sur cette peau chaude dont il ne savait rien, se permettant de la tâcher, et de l’imprégner d’une odeur repoussante.  Malgré cela, l’homme ne lui reprocha rien, et ne cria pas. Il se contenta de resserrer légèrement sa prise, pour le soulever et l’emmener loin.

Loin du corps mort. Loin de ce lieu où des hommes lui avaient répété qu’ils l’aimaient alors qu’ils le brisaient. Loin des jours gris, et des nuits de souffrance.

Dehors, il y avait un autre homme. Portant une armure étincelante, qui brillait étrangement en comparaison de cette maison que rien n’avait jamais éclairée. Son éclat brûla ses rétines turquoise par sa couleur vive et, inconsciemment, ses doigts se raffermirent encore d’avantage sur la tunique de son porteur. Saga baissa légèrement le front face à son Maître, qui apporta un serment de mots à une vérité dont il avait déjà réalisé l’importance. Fixant, par ces syllabes, la promesse d’un attachement physique et moral qu’il ne serait jamais possible de défaire.

« C’est ta responsabilité, à présent. Son avenir,  son chemin, son univers dépendront entièrement de toi. »

L’enfant écouta ces mots dans une langue étrangère, dont il appréciait la beauté, sans en saisir la portée. Son sauveur avait hoché la tête à cette phrase qu’il n’avait pu comprendre. Et ses yeux s’étaient fermés.

Saga, pour sa part, avait raffermi sa prise sur la troisième incarnation de ses valeurs qu’il était venu recueillir. Il ressemblait aux deux autres, tout en s’en distinguant déjà. Contrairement aux précédents, cet enfant détruit lui confiait sa vie, sans douter de ses intentions un seul instant.

_______

Les rais de lumière traversant les tentures de velours tirèrent Saga d’un sommeil bien peu réparateur, alors que les derniers relents de ses souvenirs s’estompaient lentement. A ses côtés, le corps encore alangui n’esquissa pas le moindre geste. Saga se tourna dans le lit, observant le douzième gardien lui disputer entièrement les attentions de Morphée, plongé comme il l’était dans une nuit sereine et sans tourments.

Aphrodite.

Il l’avait arraché à ses ténèbres, l’avait nommé, entraîné, élevé au rang de Chevalier —  puis attiré.

Et lorsqu’il dormait ainsi, nu, entre ses draps, Saga ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il n’avait brisé les chaînes de son corps, que pour en attacher de nouvelles à son âme.


End file.
